Sonic X Sally One Shot
by death mega sega
Summary: A oneshot that I wrote of SonicXSally for a contest a friend on deviantart is having. It's pretty much just cute and silly. Please R


_**Sonic X Sally One Shot!**_

_**6/4/2012 Deathy: **_7;21pm and I'm entering Fearless-Freedom's contest on Deviantart! Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing!

[][][][][][

The blue hedgehog raced around at the speed of sound. In his mouth was a chili dog and in his hand was yet another chili dog. His green eyes darted around taking in all the blurs that passed him by. He knew he would forget it all shortly anyway. That was just one of those basic things about being the fastest thing alive. He sped to a stop when he saw the annoyed and disapproving expression on her face.

"Hey Sal!" He waved with his free hand. His mouth still full of chili.

"Sonic! I thought you said you wouldn't be making any more stops for chili dogs while on missions!" Sally scolded him.

"Don't worry Sal, the mission is still under way and everything is going smoothly. Besides, Uncle Chuck added some new spices to his chili!" The hero of Mobius tried to defend himself.

"This is not a game Sonic!" Sally scolded him as she stomped her foot.

"How about this, what do you need me to do?" Sonic asked as he began munching on his second chili dog.

"We need you to get into Robuttnik's SWATbot factory and place these around at vital parts of the factory." She handed him a knapsack full of bombs.

"Got ya Sal!" The blue hedgehog gave her his signature thumbs up as he placed the bombs into his own knapsack. He inhaled the rest of his chili dog and began to rev up. "I'm up, over and gone!" Sonic's voice echoed as the sonic boom followed. Sally held on tightly to an old telephone pole.

After the factory was blown to teeny, tiny bits, the freedom fighters headed back to the Republic of Acorns. They all thought it was strange that Dr. Eggman would rebuild an old SWATbot factory, but now it was all taken care of and out of the way.

At home, Sonic opened his front door to be attacked by hugs. He looked around the woman hugging him to see his father and Uncle Chuck playing chess. Once his caring mother had released him from her tight embrace, he walked over to stare at the board. The blue hedgehog had seen the game before, though he could never get all of the rules down. His little brother had to constantly remind him how each piece moved.

"Who's winning?" Sonic asked.

"Charles." His Robian father replied. "As usual." He added. If he wasn't a Robian right now, he would probably be pouting right now. Uncle Chuck chuckled some.

"What's the score?" Sonic questioned curiously.

"For today? He's won 2 games and I've won 5." Uncle Chuck replied.

Sonic nodded his head as he went to take a shower. His mother was complaining that he was sweaty and in need of a bath. His beloved Uncle Chuck and daddy agreed that the blue blur needed one as well.

After his bath, he decided to go hang out with his friends. Nothing interesting was really happening here at home anyway. Then a thought crossed his mind. He tightened the straps on his signature red sneakers and zoomed away.

"He ran off again, didn't he?" His mother asked.

"Yes Bernie, he did." Jules replied.

"But I just made lunch!" She whined. "He needs to eat 3 meals a day!"

"Bernie, he's 18 years old. Our boy is all grown up now." Jules told her.

"I know how old our son is, Jules." Bernie gave him a small glare. "And he should still eat three square meals a day. Now you two come in here and eat lunch!" She ordered them.

Charles stifled a laugh as he entered the kitchen. Jules was not going to get his wife to stop being the over baring mother that she was. Jules sat down in his usual seat and stared at the plate of food before him. He felt bad at that moment. He could not eat!

Sonic raced passed Sally, who was filling out paper work for her brother with Niccole. "Hey Sal! Hey Niccole!" Sonic greeted as he came to a stop in front of them.

"Hello Sonic!" Niccole greeted with a smile.

"Hi Sonic!" Sally smiled at him. She was still a bit mad that he ran off to get a chili dog in the middle of a mission. But such behavior from Sonic had to be expected. She finished the last of the paper work before the blue blur could distract her from it.

"Are you still mad at me over the whole chili dog thing?" Sonic asked knowingly.

"I'm not mad at you Sonic." The princess corrected. "I'm disappointed." She handed the last of the paper work to Niccole.

"I'll take this to head counters." The computerized lynx stated as she stood up and then fizzled out. She waved goodbye before doing so.

"See ya later Niccole!" Sonic waved. "Hey Sally, do you want to play a game? It might actually make you forgive me."

"Depends." Sally answered. "Which game is it?"

"A game of chess." Sonic stated proudly. "If you win, I'll apologize for going to eat chili dogs while on a mission. If I win, however, you have to come with me for a chili dog."

She rolled her blue eyes. "It's always chili dogs with you." She mumbled. "Very well." She agreed.

Once they had the chess board set up, Sonic made the first move. He wore a happy smirk the whole time too. Sally smiled as she found multiple ways to win. Once the game was over, the lime green eyed hedgehog pouted with his arms crossed. He had lost. Terribly. There went his hope of being able to play chess.

"Guess I can't play chess either." Sonic pouted. "I'm sorry for stopping to eat a chili dog while on a mission."

"I forgive you." Sally stated. "Now, about accompanying you to Uncle Chuck's diner. You're buying." She told him with a board smile.

"Sure thing Sally!" Sonic laughed as he stood up.

Leaving the silly and normal argument behind them, the couple went to their favorite restaurant.

[][][][]

_**6/5/2012 Deathy: **_2;08pm I now wait for my sister to take her driving test. Yay! Please READ & REVIEW!


End file.
